Is Love Really This Easy?
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: TM. It's Valentines Day and someone has sent out cards from Trunks and Marron to each other. Will it really be so easy to hook the two up, or has this person just ruined any chance of the two? Finished
1. The Cards

A/N: Enjoy! This IS a M/T. I hope this isn't too bad, this chapter won't be anything too interesting, but I don't think y'all will hate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Hopefully soon! I only have like 17 more years 'till I'm 30 or so. I doubt that I'll be rich enough to own it by then, but ask me then. I guess y'all really don't care to hear my babble, considering that it doesn't really have anything to do with the story. So, I think we should travel into the future and get to the story. Here it is!  
  
Her eyes were glued to the screen. Two lovers were about to kiss, she knew she wasn't supposed to be watching this, but Trunks wasn't paying any attention to her and her parents weren't home. She put her hands over her eyes and then pulled apart two of her fingers just enough to see the screen as the two kissed. She laughed as the girl started to say all these romantic things to the man, who was holding her protectively in his arms, just as Trunks did during that storm when he was baby sitting her last week on Thursday. She remembered it perfectly, but she hadn't felt that special something this time. Trunks walked into the room and she quickly changed the channel, but she clicked the wrong button and it went to porno.  
  
"And here I thought I was baby sitting an angel." Trunks said laughing as he sat down next to the young girl.  
  
"For your information, I wasn't meaning to flip to this channel, but I know you don't really mind that I have it on this channel, because it provides you with a source of enjoyment." The young girl stated.  
  
"Pan! I thought I told you, I don't watch this. I know Goten tells you all this stuff about me and Bra does, but I don't watch it. I do it."  
  
"Ewwww! Shut up!"  
  
Trunks laughed, but did shut up and watched as Pan flipped the channels, until she reached her favorite show, Power Puff Girls. She had said once that it reminded her of them, but how is that. There were no men with super powers, except the villians. Maybe she thinks men are evil. Trunks pondered the thought, but came up with no result and was snapped back from his thoughts as Pan punched him in the stomache.  
  
"Why aren't you even answering me?!" She yelled and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Panny, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Your right about that!" Pan yelled as she popped her head back around the turn and Trunsk saw her face for a second before she ran into her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Better let her calm down." Trunks said to himself as he sat back down on the couch and turned on the t.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Yes!" She said, quietly and pulled out two sheets of paper, "I can't believe it worked."  
  
Pan grabbed some of the stationary she had gotten from her mother's room and, with her beautiful handwriting, copied what the girl on the movie had said onto the stationary. She finished and crumbled the paper she had used to get the words and chunked it. Grabbing another piece of stationary, some she had gotten from her dad, she wrote down what the man had said to the woman in not so pretty handwriting, but more of a scrawl. She folded up the two notes and stuck them into envelopes, writing down to who they were for on the front, but not who they were from. She put the two letters into the clothes she planned to where the next day and quickly changed into her pajamas. As she walked down the steps, she planned how to get the two letters into the others hands before Wednesday, Valentines' Day. A five year old was supposed to get out two love notes and make reservations. She laughed and entered the t.v. room.  
  
"So, I take it your not mad at me anymore?" Trunks asked without looking at her.  
  
"No, I'm still mad at you, but I know the perfect way to get you back." Pan said and then laughed evily.  
  
She lunged at the couch and grabbed for the channel changer, it was in her grip, but something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over the back, the hands started to wriggle over her, making her tense. Giggling as hard as she was, she managed to squirm enough that she fell from the grip of the evil and fall to the floor. He rolled off the couch and landed on her foot.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Get your fat ass off of me!"  
  
"Hey! What did I tell you about cussing?"  
  
"You do it!" Pan said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm an adult!"  
  
"You sure don't act like one!"  
  
"Well, apparently I do if your parents think I am!"  
  
"Really? We do, do we?" Gohan asked from the doorway.  
  
"Heheh. Yeah?" Trunks said as he slowly turned around.  
  
"Your right, we do." Videl said, firmly and drug Gohan off to their bedroom.  
  
"The cash is in my purse!" Videl yelled from the bedroom.  
  
Trunks laughed and picked Pan up upside down and walked over to the door, where Videl had left her purse and grabbed 10 bucks. He flipped Pan right side up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I gotta go. Want me to put you to bed?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Pan said, nodding her head up and down.  
  
"Let's go!" Trunks yelled and wrapped his arms protectively around Pan.  
  
He ran over to the stairs and took them 5 at a time and then slowed down as he reached her door. Trunks opened the door and pounced, with Pan still in his arms, onto the bed. Pan pushed Trunks off of her and watched as he fell onto the ground with a resounding thump. He laughed and then pulled himself into the chair and opened up Pan's favorite book, Cinderella. He read it to her and then kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead and walked out, shutting the door as he went. Trunks walked out of the front door and jumped into his black convertible and drove home.  
  
As he arrived home, his mother sat on a couch in the living room awaiting his arrival back home.  
  
"What took you so long?" His tired mother asked from her couch, where she sat half asleep.  
  
"Videl and Gohan didn't get home on time and then I read Pan a story and put her in bed. Sorry."  
  
"Okay. Go to bed now. Be ready for school this time. Okay? Either that, or you're going to be exspelled. I can't bribe your principal with any more money."  
  
"Okay, mom. Good night." Trunks said and walked over to give his mom a kiss.  
  
Having achieved his goal, he trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He fell onto his bed and quickly dropped to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was that? I know I haven't really gotten to the juicy part yet, but it'll happen soon. I promise! Any ideas you have on how you want this story to go, please give them to me. I plan on having this actually end as a M/T, even though that isn't my favorite couple. So, as long as your idea won't screw that up, please give it to me. Please review this and read some of my other stories. If you didn't like my other stories, (assuming that you've read one) then I doubt that you will enjoy this one. Keep on reading and enjoy! Next chapter: Sent Just In Time.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	2. Sent Just In Time

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm bored and my internet still doesn't work. :( So I still have to use my dad's laptop! Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday, but I'm celebrating it today, because my daddy won't be here tomorrow! Oh well, Marron and Trunks are going to recieve their cards today. Aren't y'all so happy? Probably not, but you'll live!  
  
Disclaimer: I know no man who owns DBZ!  
  
Pan snuck from her bedroom and down into the kitchen. She was about to place the two letter in her dad's bills, but as she was bout to her father walked in and said something. Her black hair fluttered around with the rest of her and her baggy orange gi fluttered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gohna asked, curious why his daughter's eyes were bulged.  
  
Pan quickly regained her composure and said, "Nothing."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Pan took a quick glance at her father and then started to look around the room for an escape, her red bandana coming off in the process. She found an open window and quickly took off out of it, making sure to grab her bandana off the floor.  
  
Gohan stared after his daughter as she disappeared from his sight. He thought about following after her, but figured she was strong enough to protect herself. He laughed and started to cook food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Videl opened her eyes as she heard the door slowly creak open and her loving husband pop his head into the doorway. She giggled in childish delight as Gohan brought in a tray of breakfast. He looked at her delicately, yet suductively as he set the tray down on the table beside her bed. She reached over and picked up the fork, tasting a bit of the food. It was delicious.  
  
"What's the special occasion?" She asked as they both leaned in and kissed.  
  
"None." He replied and kissed her again.  
  
Videl laughed and got a spoonful of the food, taking it up to Gohan's mouth and putting the loaded fork into his mouth as it opened. He chewed the food quietly as Videl got her own bite. Gohan finished the bite and gave his wife one last kiss, before walking into their bathroom and turning on the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan arrived at the Briefs' House after almost being hit by 13 cars. She flew up to Trunks' window and slid it open, just a tad. Trunks was nowhere to be seen, she slipped in and went over to his computer, placing the note on the screen. As she was about to turn from the computer and leave, the door creaked open. She slid underneath the bed, forgetting her bandana on his desk, she gasped as he walked over to the computer and saw the note. He opened it up and read what it said and then looked down at his desk, puzzled, but he thought he had solved his puzzle when he saw the red bandana lying on his mouse. He picked it up and laughed.  
  
"I think I'll go to this." He said, taking the note with him as he left the room.  
  
Pan crawled out from under the bed and quickly climbed back out of the window, it was only 5. That meant Trunks was going to spar with Vegeta. She had enough time to make a clear getaway. She headed out the window and towards Marron's House, stopping at a convienient store and getting some food.  
  
She didn't know the Chestnut's Home as well as the Briefs', but she soon found Marron's room and crawled into the empty room. Pan was jumping over different toys, makeup and such untill she finally made it to Marron's desk and stuck the note up on her mirror, knowing that would be the first place she would go. She jumped out of the window and flew towards her house, eating the last of the food.  
  
Gohan opened the door for his daughter as she stepped up to it and laughed when she fell down at his feet.  
  
"I know I'm great and wonderful, but you really don't have to kiss my feet."  
  
Pan growled, sinking her teeth into Gohan's bare feet. He screamed in pain, jumping back and into Videl. She caught him and held on, to make sure he didn't lash out at their daughter, but he got free in the end, maybe if she hadn't of laughed so hard.  
  
Pan ran past her parents and up to her room. She shut her door and sighed. As she calmed down, she started to get her clothes and stuff for school ready. She stripped off her sweaty clothes and threw on her school uniform. How she loathed it, the blue plaid and white button up shirt. She put on the matching vest and grabbed her black mesh bag, throwing it over her shoulder. The hallways were unocupied when she stepped out so she ran down the stairs and made a quick dash for the door, hoping her parents wouldn't catch her, but her luck was not strong today, Gohan grabbed ahold of her waiste, she tried to wriggle out, but nothing. So she sat there as her dad lectured her.  
  
One part struck her in particular, though, "Goten's going to take you to school today, he has a meeting with your principal." Pan didn't pay attention to anymore of the conversation, until he said, "Here he is now."  
  
Pan lunged from the chair to the door and quickly opened it. She ran out to Goten's car and jumped in.  
  
"Let's go!" She yelled, quickly and buckled her seat belt.  
  
"What's the rush?" Goten asked, calmly.  
  
"Nothing. Why are you going to see my principal?" Pan asked.  
  
"No reason." Goten replied with a smug look on his face.  
  
Pan turned to the car window and began to wonder again why her uncle would be talking to her principal. Maybe it was because of the fight she got in last week, no, her dad had already punished her for that. What could they wanna talk about? She hadn't gotten in trouble resently. Her parents had threatened to ground her to her room. She saw the school getting larger infront of her eyes. Goten reached over and patted her on the back, she looked up to him and he started to laugh.  
  
"Might wanna smooth your hair."  
  
Pan looked into the mirror and immeadiately pulled a small hairbrush from her back pack. She ran it through her short ebony hair and then shoved it back into her bag. Goten walked to the other side and helped Pan out, she took his arm and they walked into the school. Everyone stared as Pan and Goten pushed open the doors and strode in. They were laughing until a young woman came up and started talking to them.  
  
"Mr. Son, it's nice to see you again. Ms. Pan, I expect you will behave today."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Sugar." Pan told her."  
  
"Good, run along to your class then. Mr. Son, if you would follow me."  
  
"Certainly." Goten replied as he followed the woman through the halls of the intricate school.  
  
Pan started after the two when one of her friends stopped her, "Pan, your gonna get yourself introuble if you follow 'em."  
  
"So? When have I cared, Perry?" Pan asked a large boy standing by her side.  
  
"But this time you said you'd be grounded to your room." Another boy said, his face turne down to look at hers.  
  
"Yeah, Pan." A girl smaller than Pan agreed.  
  
"I told y'all --"  
  
"If you don't want to follow me, don't" The three kids said, together.  
  
"Wow, Sally, Perry and Jon! Y'all have all learned my saying. Now, are you coming with me or not? And where's Raoul and Alex?"  
  
"They're coming. It's their day to get candy."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, come on then." Pan said as she headed down the hallway to the principals office at a trot.  
  
Pan's small group of friends ran after her, she was the most athletic person in this school and they had a bit of trouble keeping up with her "jog". She came to a skidding stop infront of the principals office, it was set in a deserted hall so noone would have an excuse for being near the office unless they were introuble. Pan walked as close to the door as she could and put her ear up to it. She listened as the two adults got aquainted again. Finally they started to get to the juicy stuff.  
  
"What are they saying?" A big husky boy asked.  
  
"Quiet, Raoul." A tall muscular boy named Alex said.  
  
Pan listened, "As I was saying on the phone, we're short on teachers these days, that's why your niece has been able to get away with a lot of her misdeeds. We're slowly finding replacements. Not many teachers are out of college yet, but your brother said you were a certified teacher. Even though you haven't taught since you got that job as an engineer in IBC."  
  
"Well, I am still working there, but I work from home. What hours would I need to work?"  
  
"That's the problem. We were wondering if you might be able to take a leave of absence from IBC for a month. We should have several more teachers by then, but we can't get many right now as I said. Might you be willing to fill in? You'd be paid."  
  
"I'll think about it. Is there a number I can get ahold of you by?"  
  
"Yes, I'll give you my cell number. I always have it with me. It's 1- 765-345-9878."  
  
"Goten scribbled down the number, "Okay, I'll call you when I decide."  
  
They both stood and shook hands. Goten walked to the door and turned the knob. He pushed the door out and left. Goten walked down the hallways whistling and out the front door, he jumped into his car and took off towrds IBC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Pan's very active today, sin't she? My computer works again, internet and all! Oh well, please review!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	3. Spying

A/N: Hi! I'm really bored! There is nothing on t.v. I ate at this new restraunt in town. It wasn't very good. I mean it wasn't bad, but it definetley wasn't good. There's this interesting commercial on. It's about Identity Theft and how you can get an Identity Card. Very psychoist like! I'm sure you don't care, but here's the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Must you insist on torturing me by telling me I don't own DBZ! And if you know I don't own DBZ then why do you insist on asking me if I own it?  
  
Pan stepped out of her last periods class. She ran smack into a large body. The person looked down as she looked up adn she started to giggle nervously.  
  
"Well well well, my favorite friend, Pan. How about we take a little walk in the park?"  
  
"Sorry, Ralon. I can't. My dad said if I got into any more trouble I'd be grounded to my room, plus I'm already going for ice cream with my friends."  
  
"Bock, bock, bock." Ralon's friends made noises as she stepped past him and continued to walk down the hallway with her friends at her back.  
  
Pan made it out the doors without turning around and punching Ralon or his friends. She screamed in fury. He made her so mad!  
  
"Calm down, Pan." Alex said from behind.  
  
"Yeah, don't you wanna be able to get ice cream after school?" Sally agreed.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Pan yelled at her friends.  
  
They paid no attention to the way she acted, they were quite used to it. Sally grabbed ahold of one of her arms and Jon the other, the rest of Pan's friends hooked onto the chain and the group walked towards the ice cream parlor that was 4 blocks away, laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stepped into his car and started off for work. He looked at the letter again and laughed. So I have until 6:30 to work. Then I need to leave work and go home, take a shower, get dressed nicely and go to meet my secret admirer at Blu Fox. He thought as he pulled into his parking spot at Capsule Corp. He jumped out of his car and ran into the building, past his secretary and into the elevator.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator and ignored all the woman staring at him. The door to his office was open, he stepped inside and saw a man sitting infront of his desk. Oh shit! He thought as he remembered the meeting he had with the man.  
  
"Sorry, Mr.--"  
  
"Shimbo."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shimbo. I'm sorry I'm late. I hope my secretary gave you what you needed."  
  
"Indeed. She was very friendly, too."  
  
"Don't let them get too friendly. I've found their only after money."  
  
The man laughed at that and sat back down, retrieving his hand to grab at his brief case. He opened it up and pulled out a large file. He handed a couple of papers to Trunks as he started to explain how he thought his company could help Capsule Corp. evolve. Trunks listened to the man speak and soon was quite convinced as to how it would help. He signed the contract for them to work together for 3 years and then shook the mans hand and showed him out.  
  
The day passed slowly as Trunks went to meeting after meeting and then worked on his computer. He continued to check his watch, until finally he was granted with his wish. It was 6:30. He grabbed his coat and threw it on and then popped open his window, escaping into the bright sunshine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys! It's 6:00. I gotta go make sure everything is ready for mission "Hook Up" tonight. Are y'all gonna meet me there to spy on 'em?"  
  
"Yeah!" The group cheered and all high fived eachother.  
  
Pan laughed and waved good bye to her friends as she ran off down the sidewalk towards the forest. As she got out of seeing distance, she took off into the air and up to the clouds. She flew as quickly as she could to her house and quickly dialed the number of the Blu Fox, to make sure her reservations were ready. The man assured her they were ready and understood what she was doing. She said good bye to the man and hung up the phone then ran up to her room and dressed nicely as all her friends would.  
  
Her parents replied to her yell of good bye 30 minutes later and she ran out the front door and took off into the sky. She reached her destination shortly, McDonalds. All her friends were supposed to meet her there. A glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention, it was Sally waving at her from a small bench outside. She ran over to them and went over their plan one last time. They would go into the restraunt, tell the man of their reservations. Be seated at a large table, cover their faces with their menus. Then they would await Marron and Trunks' arrival and video tape everything they did. They gave their group high five and took off towards the restraunt on the other side of town, holding on to Pan as she flew through the skies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Marron walked back into her room and stepped infront of the mirrror. She looked at the note stuck into the space between the wood and the glass and pulled it out. She tore it open and started to read. She giggled and started to apply her usual make up. She put up her hair, checked her make up and outfit once more then left her room and headed downstairs again to go to work.  
  
She stepped into her office at Cohga Magazine for Women and relaxed into her chair. If I leave at 5:30, I ought to be able to get ther at 7:30. Marron thought before she was interrupted by a young woman her age entering and taking a seat infront of her desk.  
  
"Hey, Shelly! What do you need?"  
  
"Marron, we have a meeting with the boss. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go then." Marron said as she grabbed her work and ran up the steps with Shelly.  
  
"Late again, I see, what happened this time?" An older, yet, beautiful woman asked the two women as they walked in.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot and Shelly just reminded me. I take all the blame."  
  
"You always do, but your too good to lose."  
  
"I'll try harder to be on time tomorrow, Mrs. Fingle."  
  
"How amny times must I tell you? I don't care how you were raised, call me Delia. It makes me feel younger."  
  
Sorry, Delia." Marron said as she took her seat next to Shelly.  
  
"Back to our meeting." Delia said as she continued.  
  
Marron didn't listen much to what she was saying, except when she asked what they planned to do. She gave her answer and then disappeared back into her thoughts. Who could this secret admirer be? I know I'll definetley see who he is. Hopefully it's a he.  
  
"What?" Marron asked as she realized someone had asked her something.  
  
"I said, shouldn't you go now?"  
  
Marron laughed and said, "I was thinking about something I wanted to ask you, but I forgot."  
  
"Well, tell me if you remember." Delia said as she shoed Marron out.  
  
Marron walked out and caught up with Shelly, "Why didn't you tell me the meeting was over?"  
  
"I couldn't Delia was already talking to you and she told me to leave, too."  
  
"Oh." Was all Marron said before she stepped back into her office and began writing her column.  
  
Hours later, she looked at her watch and realized it was past the time she had planned to leave. She grabbed her purse and coat then ran out of the room. People waved bye to her as she flew through the building and out the front doors. She jumped into her car and took off down the road as quickly as she could to her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks came to a stop at a window in a large building, stopping for a brief second to pop up the window and then fly in. He landed on the floor right inside the bedroom and started to strip off his work clothes. He walked over to his closet in his boxers and looked around. Where's my black suit? He questioned himself. He walked over to another closed door and opened it, he found what he wanted, the suit. It was hanging up on a hook to the side. Trunks grabbed it and quickly took it with him into his bathroom. He took off his boxers and jumped into the shower.  
  
The shower turned off 15 minutes later and a clean Trunks stepped out. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and put them on, then his suit, tie, and coat. He applied deaoderant and then dabbed on a bit of cologne. Finished with his look, he peered at himself in a full length mirror and then exited the bedroom, headed downstairs and out ths front door.  
  
He popped open a capsule and headed down the street towards the restraunt, Blu Fox, where he would meet his secret admirer and then pay for the food, decide whether he liked the girl or not and then if so, invite her out again. Maybe this Valentine's Dya would be a good one. Trunks thought as he pulled into the restraunt parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan landed in an alley near Blu Fox and allowed her friends to let go of her. They linked arms and started off for Blu Fox, a mere 10 feet away. They laughed and chatted as they recieved funny looks from many adults, who were headed in the same direction as them to the Blu Fox. Pan and her friends paid no heed to the adults funny looks, but did manage to chat about the outfits and their beauty. Roaul, Alex, Perry and Jon were admiring the women and saying which ones they wanted to date and of course, Sally and Pan were talking about the men.  
  
They soon reached the door to the restraunt and pulled it open, entering into the cold extremeties of the restraunt. Pan stepped up to a large podium infront of them and stood on her tippytoes.  
  
She asked a waiter, "Reservations for 6, under Pan."  
  
"Oh, yes, the young lady, who had 2 reservations needing to be near each other. When will your other party be here?"  
  
"Not sure, but the guy has purple hair and a black suit and he prolly will have a plain navy blue tie on. And the girl will have blond hair and...... Hey! Sally, which dress do you think Marron will be wearing?"  
  
Sally turned to Pan and replied, "Prolly her red satin dress with the slits on the two sides up to her mid-thigh with the v-line."  
  
"That, so if you see two who look like that, that's them." Pan finished.  
  
"Okay, then. Would you like me to seat you now?"  
  
"Yes, please." Pan replied and motioned for her friends to follow.  
  
"Hey, Pan. What happens if Trunks or Marron sees us?" Raoul asked, poking Pan on the shoulder.  
  
"We'll tell them we're going on a group date. After all, he already knows me 'n' Jon are goin' out and then we could say Sally is going out with...... Perry and then we can say Alex and Roaul are gay."  
  
"Hey!" Alex and Roaul yelled, together.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but everyone else doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Pan said as she sat down in a chair next to Jon and let everyone else sit.  
  
Jon had a smug look on his face as Roaul and Alex got placed next to eachother. They glared at eachother and then turned away. Everyone laughed except for the two and Sally ventured forth with a comment.  
  
"Already having a fight, boys?" At that the table burst out again, including the two boys.  
  
A waitress came by and asked, "Would you little guys like something to drink?"  
  
The whole group nodded their heads and started to shout out what they wanted. The waitress laughed as she wrote down the order and walked off. Pan started a conversation that was in full bloom in no more than a minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Marron finished her outfit an hour later at 7:00. She looked over herself in the mirror. Her red v-line dress with slits up to her mid-thigh was sure to catch any mans' attention. Marron giggled to herself as she walked out of her bedroom and down to her car. Her dad whistled at her as she left, but her mom just gave her a wink. Why am I still living with them? She questioned herself. Oh yeah, because they won't help me pay for an apartment. Marron opened her car door and stepped in.  
  
She was soon at the restraunt and parked as close as she could to the front door. As she stepped out, men whistled and cheered at the fact that they were getting to feast they're eyes on her. She giggled and blushed slightly.  
  
A man walked up to her and asked, "Are you her alone? Need a masculine man to take you out?"  
  
"Well, then why would she be going after you when she could have me?" A husky man asked.  
  
"Men, men. I already have a date. He's just not here, yet. Thanks for the offer though." She replied as she strode past the men and into the restraunt.  
  
"Everytime." She said, qietly and walked forward.  
  
A man spotted her and rushed up to her asking, "Are you Marron Chestnut?"  
  
Marron looked at the man the replied, "Yes."  
  
Thinking this was the man who liked her, she started to size him up. He wasn't that bad looking, but he wasn't necessarily good-looking either.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the man said, "Follow me, then. Your table awaits."  
  
Marron giggled, but followed the man. She blushed as she realized this wasn't the man, hopefully he hadn't noticed her checking him out. She hit herself mentally and decided first looks could be decieving. Man, it sure was confusing, this whole secret admirer thing. She sat down in the seat the waiter had pulled out for her and asked for a glass of White Merlot. The man nodded his head and headed into the back to get the wine. Not too much longere, a woman came over with the wine and handed it to her. Marron thanked her then returned to looking over the menu.  
  
The man at the front came back to Marron with another man, she looked at the man and was instantly shocked. Could Trunks be her secret admirer?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks walked into the restraunt, looking around to see if anyone came running up to him. He then noticed a man come running up to him. He looked like he was out of breath. Trunks stared at the man wide eyed. Hopefully this isn't the person.  
  
He thought as the man stepped up to him and asked, "Are you Trunks Briefs?"  
  
"Yes." Trunks said, suspiciously.  
  
The man then continued, "Your date awaits you at the table."  
  
Trunks sighed with relief and then followed the man as he walked past several tables. Finally he stopped at one. Trunks looked at the woman, it was Marron. He was shocked, Marron liked him? He looked at her face, she was equally shocked. What? Why should she be shocked, she was the one who had invited him. Or maybe she's shocked that I actually came. Trunks wondered as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Hi." She said with a slight smile in her delicate voice.  
  
"Hey." Trunks returned the greeting. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Good." Trunks replied and then looked at a table of five next to them, they were giggling.  
  
Was it at them, or at something a member of they're group had said. Trunks looked back towards Marron and realized she was thinking about the same thing. She turned her head back towards Trunks and they both started to laugh lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan and her friends all started to giggle as they saw how the two were getting along. The two had seemed shocked at the other when they saw them, but why? Pan had always wanted them to be together. The two just seemed right for eachother and as much as she loved Trunks, she'd be happier if Marron was with him. Her thought stream was broken as Jon tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at him behind his menu. With a sweep of his hands, he pointed out to Pan that noone was watching them. Pan giggled and leaned towards Jon. They're lips met. They broke off when they ran out of air and soon realized they had company. There were 2 cameras in ther faces, flashing pictures. Pan and Jon both blushed slightly as they turned back to recording Trunks and Marron's actions as did everyone else.  
  
Marron leaned towards Trunks and whispered something. He looked over towards their table and the whole group immeadiately made sure their faces were covered by the menus. Trunks nodded his head and returned to their conversation.  
  
Pan said she was headed off to go get the waiter. The group nodded their heads and Pan snuck off, making sure Marron and Trunks didn't notice her. When she was home free, she ran off towards the bathrooms.  
  
Jon, 5 minutes later, excused himself. Saying he needed to go to the bathroom. The group was unsuspicious and allowed Jon to leave. He also made sure his face wasn't seen, until he got to a safe place. He headed towards the bathrooms. As he turned the bend, he saw Pan standing there. She motioned for him and he followed their plan. It was the only way they were going to get to show their love for eachother without being made fun of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks laughed at whatever Marron had said. A waitress came by to take their orders and then left. Trunks couldn't decide, was he falling for Marron or away from her? He liked the way she looked and her personality, but he also liked someone else. There was this one other woman, her name was Ellen. He had had an eye for her ever since she started working for him, but he wasn't sure if she liked him, too. She acted as if she didn't, but everyone knows not to act as if they like him because the last 2 women had been fired, she had been hired to replace one. He thought over this as he absently replied to Marron's questions, until one. This one caught him off guard. What did she mean by, 'How long have you liked me?' He looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" He asked with his eyebrows quirked.  
  
"Well, your the one who invited me on this date."  
  
"No, you invited me."  
  
"I got a letter from someone saying to meet them here tonight."  
  
"Me, too...." Trunks replied as he heard an 'uh-oh' come from the table nearby.  
  
He chose to ignore it, but continued the conversation, "Apparently someone else set this up."  
  
"I guess so. I wonder why, though."  
  
"Who knows, might as well enjoy it, though."  
  
"Yeah. As I was saying......"  
  
Marron and Trunks continued to enjoy themselves, totally forgetting the skirmish. As the food came, they started to do less talking and more eating. They continued their conversation, but weren't talking half as much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
5 minutes later, Pan had returned with a waiter, shortly followed by Jon. They had asked the man for 5 grilled cheeses and then got back to talking. The man shook his head at the order, but took it to the back and returned 30 minutes later with food. They thanked the man and then started to chow down on the food. The waiter just walked away to another table and asked if everything was alright. The people had assured them it was and he had disappeared.  
  
Pan asked what had happened and was soon filled in. Pan shook her head at the bad news, but was happy about the fact that they were still enjoying themselves.  
  
They looked over and noticed that Trunks and Marron had finished eating. Trunks had asked for the bill and then started to talk to Marron again. He thanked Marron for the good time and they even gave eachother a kiss, much to Pan's delight. The waiter returned some time later with the bill and handed it to Trunks, assuming he would pay. Trunks looked over the bill, signed it and handed the man the bill and his credit card. The man took the two things and disappeared. He returned in no time and handed Trunks his credit card. Trunks accepted it and then stood up and walked over to Marron's side and helped her from her chair.  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home?"  
  
"Sure." marron accepted as she took his hand.  
  
They strode out of the restraunt and were soon in Trunks car, headed towards th Chestnut's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The small group noticed them leaving and got up themselves. They had already paid the bill. When they had disappeared outside, Pan and her friends had gotten up and followed them out the door. They went into an alley and took off after the two, video camering them from above.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You know, that was like 7 pages long! I didn't ewven realize that. 7 isn't extremely long, but it's still pretty long considering that the rest of these chapters have only been like 3 pages long. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you wouldn't mind, leave a review. Maybe tell me how much you loathe this story and how bad of a writer I am. Although, I wouldn't say I'm a bad writer because someone told me I was, but who knows. Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	4. Happy

A/N: This wasn't meant to be a long story. It only has 2 more chapters. I believe that gives me enough time to show you guys whether or not Trunks and Marron get together and how and then give y'all a pairing of Pan and Jon. I think the last chapter will be a future one. Enjoy! By the way, right now Pan is about 13 or so. And this is based on like 4 years after the beginging of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Really, I don't. Honest!  
  
She giggled as they continued to talk about the couple. "I never would have thought we could actually get them to go on another date on their own free will!"  
  
Pan and Jon gave eachother a high-five. As Pan was starting to pull her hand away, Jon gripped her hand, wrapping his long fingers over hers. She blushed slightly as he leaned towards her. For once there was noone around to stop them. She allowed him to kiss her, melting into the warmth.  
  
As she leaned back to sit where she had been before, the door opened and Gohan stuck his face. She blushed and Jon grinned, Gohan just gave them a funny look and shut the door once again. They burst out giggling the minute they thought it safe. She pulled down a telephone and quickly dialed a number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks picked up his phone as it started to ring. "Hi, Pan. How are you?" Trunks paused as he heard her say something then continued, "Well, I'm on the other line with mom. She's doing me a favor." Pan mumbled something else and said, "Fine, I'll tell you, but noone else can know. I'm getting Bulma to set up a picnic so I can propose to Marron infront of everyone. In any case, is it possible for you to meet me at Salem's Jewelry at 6 tonight?" "Uh-huh. Okay. See ya then. And remember, you can't tell anyone. Bye, Pan." Trunks said as he hung up the phone and ran downstairs.  
  
The clock in Trunks car had just changed to 5:55. He was pulling into the parking lot of the Jewlery store and saw Pan leaning up against the building. She waved to him as he pulled up and got out of the car. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms, spinning around, holding her tightly. Trunks set her down on the ground and told her the plan then opened the door and stepped into the small, yet, expensive Jewlelry store. She looked around her in awe. All these rings and one of them to be Marron's. Pan started to wander around the store, taking peeks at the fine rings. One of them caught her eye. It wasn't a large jewel, but it had a very interesting design. It was a ring that most people would never see. She looked at the price and her eyes went wide. I think this is the most expensive ring in the place. Knowing money wasn't a problem,, she called Trunks over to have a look. He walked quickly over adn stared down at the ring.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
"Would you like this one, ma'am?"  
  
Pan couldn't do much, but nodded her head in response. The woman gave Trunks a look, plainly asking if he was willing to buy it. His look settled it and the woman carefully removed the ring and placed it in a small black velvet box.  
  
"I hope she likes it." Trunks whispered as the woman handed him the box.  
  
"She will and if she doesn't I'll gladly marry you for the ring."  
  
Trunks laughed as he signed a check and handed it over to the woman, realizing it was more than what the ring cost, she mentioned it, but Trunks shook his head and walked out of the store with Pan.  
  
"Want me to give you a ride home?" He asked, jumping into his car.  
  
"No, I'll fly home. Thanks, though. Good luck with Marron." Pan said, waving as she jumped into the air and took off towards her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure he'll propose soon. Afterall, y'all have been dating for about 4 years." Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah." Mary agreed.  
  
"Whatever. Are y'all hungry?"  
  
"Dying of it."  
  
"Let's go get pizza!" Mary burst out.  
  
The girls all giggled and ran out of the room, towards the front door. Marron waved bye to her father and mother and then followed her friends out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Three days later, on Saturday, Trunks stepped to the front of the picnic with Marron in tow, blushing. She had no idea what was about to happen and was even more surprised by Trunks getting down on one knee when they were at the very front. She blushed deeply as Trunks started to speak.  
  
"Marron, will you marry me?"  
  
Marron burst out into tears, only the nod of her head signified her answer. Trunks slipped the small amethyst ring onto her slender fingers and was met by an applause and cheers. Trunks stood just in time to catch his bride-to-be. Pan came up behind him and clapped him on the back, Jon at her side as he always seemed to eb these days. Was she already sleeping with him? Trunks wondered, but shook his head to clear the thoughts.  
  
"See, I told you she'd like the ring." Pan told him, pointing towards his fallen lover.  
  
He laughed and gave her a one armed hug, as he had to hold Marron with the other. Pan and Jon disappeared and the people surrounding him grew. It was as if Pan had put up a force field and they couldn't get through it, but that was impossible, or was it?  
  
Krillin came by to give his congratulations, not seeming to care that Trunks was taking away his baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Marron were married 2 months later and moved into their own --quite large-- house. Marron was happy to be out of her parents house and Trunks was happy to be with Marron. Trunks spun hs new bride around once mre before carrying her off to their bedroom in celebration, they had decided not to go on a honey moon just yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't long, but I think I got my point across. Oh well, not that many peoples are reading this story. The next chapter is the last one, so get ready for it. Anyways, please drop a couple reviews here and there. Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	5. Interesting

A/N: Hello!  
  
Discalimer: Sorry.  
  
It had been 5 years since the day Marron and Trunks had wed, now Pan had recently turned 18. It was her last year of High School and she was still going out with Jon. She leaned over and kissed Jon, only parting as Sally pushed her towards the front of the picnic, Jon at her side. Trunks looked up from his young son, who was wriggling in the arms of his mother, to see what Pan and Jon were going to say. He had already been informed of this information, being the first person Pan had told, but he wasn't allowed to share, even with his beautiful wife. Young George grabbed at his fathers long fingers, wanting a toy to play with. Trunks stuck his finger into the baby's clasped hand and felt the strong pull.  
  
Pan finally started to speak with a slight blush on her face and a huge grin on Jon's, "Jon and I would like to make an announcement." She paused, this was the way everyone had made announcements of marriage, it was like daja-vou. "Jon propposed to me a couple days ago....... and.......I accepted." She said, flashing the bright amethyst colored ring.  
  
Everyone applauded the young couple, including her stubborn father. Jon's parents were overjoyed and showed it by running up to their son and hugging him and then Pan. Pan and Jon both stared at eachother as the crowd came up to them, congratulating them in every way possible. Trunks came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, though, he looked saddened by the marriage to be, she didn't know why. Was it just because she would be leaving him? Or was it something deeper? She shook it off and pushed her way over to Jon. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder, nodding her head to answer a question from his mother. Jon's dad laughed as his mother started to cry, saying, 'My baby's all grown up!'. Pan swiveled around when she sensed her father nearby. There he was, he was coming towards her with Videl on his arm. Before she knew it, Gohan was right beside her, he gave her a kiss and then a hug and stepped aside for his wife to do the same. Videl cried in to Gohan's shoulder. Pan stared.  
  
"Having second thoughts?" A michievious voice asked from behind her, she smiled, knowing who it was.  
  
"N..." She turned around, it was not who she had expected. "No." She finished.  
  
What? How could that have been Trunks? It was supposed to be Jon. All she could do was stare at Trunks. What's wrong with me?! Maybe, I don't really love Jon.  
  
"I must agree with you, I had second thoughts about marrying Marron."  
  
"I said, I'm not having second thoughts!" Pan said, clearly frustrated, yet, Trunks didn't seem to notice. "Just leave me alone."  
  
She turned back to her parents, accidently hitting someone, it was Jon. He picked her up in a tight hug, and spinned her around. She laughed, no she did love him! As he set her down, she gave him a peck and turned back to her father.  
  
"Daddy, can I have red and white roses?" She asked, giggling.  
  
Why had she said that? She wondered. I don't even know where that came from! She took Jon's large hands for comfort and skipped off. Jon doing a brisk walk to keep up, not thinking it necessary to look gay at the time. She led them underneath a small pavilion where she sat him down, allowing her small body to fit on his lap. Allowing his arms to snake around her, she leaned back her head and met his lips, going into a breath taking kiss. As they pulled away a couple minutes later, they heard claping. Small at first, but suddenly louder and louder. Pan opened her eyes, to see the people she loved most infront of her. Gohan, Videl, Goten, ChiChi, Trunks, Bra, Bulma and Vegeta at the front. Jon's parents were standing beside Vegeta, seemingly not concerned about the man they were standing by. Maybe the two families had become close without her knowing. She realized her blush, having not been concerned about it in the midst of her thoughts. She unwraveled her arms from around Jon's neck as he did from her waiste. They looked at eachother quickly, knowing what the other was thinking, and then kissed again, arising a great cheer from the large crowd. Taking a peek, Pan noticed Marron had appeared at Trunks' side with George. She winked at Trunks and shut her eyes again, not thinking Trunks had seen that wink. Jon pulled away, having run out of breath, they both inhaled deeply and looked out upon the awaiting crowd. Trunks gave her a quick wink before disappearing from her view as the mob started to surround Jon and herself once more. She giggled, arousing a curious look from Jon. Having given him a look that said, "I'll explain later.", she followed ChiChi, Bulma, her mother and Jon's mother as they drug her towards an awaiting Bra. Bra immeadiately grabbed Pan's hand and started to question her once more.  
  
"When's the wedding? What color roses? Dress? Are you even still a virgin?"  
  
"I certainly hope she is!" ChiChi yelled, interrupting Bra.  
  
"I am." Pan said, before she was questioned again.  
  
What is the point in them questioning me if I can't even answer them before they give me a new question? She asked herself, blocking out the questions, merely noding her head or giving a "hmmm" every once in awhile. Trunks walked over, to Pan's joy, interrupting the game of 1,000 questions you don't have time to answer. He gave her a look of question. She nodded her head, answering the questioning look.  
  
Bra turned around, realizing someone was behind her and burst out, "Trunks, we're busy!"  
  
"Yes, well, I need to talk to Pan about important things."  
  
"What we're talking about is important."  
  
"Whatever!" Trunks said, taking Pan's hand gently and pulling her from the small circle of crazy women.  
  
They walked quickly away and towards the large house. He led her up the stairs and into his old bedroom. Bulma had left it just the way it was when he had left. Trunks sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Pan giggled, they had always done this whenever Trunks wanted to talk to her. Whether it was important or not. She sat down.  
  
"Maybe all their parents did that to them whenever they announced their weddings and they decide to be evil and pass down the tradition." Pan said, earning a giggle from Trunks.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm not a woman." Trunks said.  
  
"True." She turned to Trunks, looking him in the eye. "What did you need?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Trunks, I know you wouldn't just ask me to come up here. So, what is it?"  
  
"Okay. Well, you know how you're going to be leaving us?" She nodded her head, quietly asking him to continue, "I know I'm going to miss you. So, as a present, well actually several, I got you a phone that would always call me, just me, that way we'd have a special line, then you wouldn't get busy signals or anything. I'll keep it on me always, even at night. Be careful what time you call though." He stopped as she burst into a fit of giggles, knowing all to clearly what he meant. "I also got you a locket. It has 3 pictures inside. Here." He said, handing her a locket, but it wasn't heart shaped as she had expected, it was in the shape of the capsule corp. jet she and Trunks had jacked for a day of fun. She giggled and opened it. The first pic she saw was of her grandfather, Trunks and herself. She looked over at the next one, it was a pic of just her and Trunks making silly faces. I remember when we took this, we were at the mall last year, bored out of our minds since none of the shops were open yet.  
  
"Trunks, I thought you said there were 3." Pan said, wondering where the third one was.  
  
He quietly took the locket from her, taking a glance at her to make sure she was watching, he pushed the area where Trunks and Pan's faces met. She gave him an interesting look, but was surprised as a small compartment popped open. He handed her back the locket, she looked at the pic, surprised. She couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Trunks?" She questioned. "I can't see what the picture is of."  
  
He laughed and took the locket from her hands once again and tapped the picture of Goku, Pan and himself, where Pan and Trunks' faces met. The picture slowly started to move, opening onto another compartment, she stared wide-eyed. As she took the locket from Trunks, she grabbed at the item in the compartment. She looked at it, realizing what it was, a small magnifying glass. Looking into it, the blury picture came into view. Now she knew why it had been blury, it had to be shrunken so the whole picture would fit. Laughing she reached over to hug Trunks. She now had three pictures of Trunks, 2 of Goku and 1 of every other person she had known in her life that were to her liking. How could he have fit all their family and friends into one small photo? She would never know, she pulled away from Trunks, tears sliding down her cheeks like spring rain on a window. H e brushed the tears from her face.  
  
"That's not all. I still haven't given you a wedding present, or an engagement present."  
  
"What?!" Pan asked, shock written over her face.  
  
"No, I'll give you your wedding present at the wedding and the engagement present when everyone else does. Those were just so you wouldn't forget us or me."  
  
"Trunks, I could never forget you. Afterall, I've always had that secret crush on you that everyone knew about." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, so I'm not the only one you love?" Jon asked, walking into the room. "I always knew you were cheating on me, but with a rich man like him?"  
  
Pan giggled and Trunks blushed. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan on one side with Jon on the other.  
  
"Sorry, Jon, but Pan's all mine. After all, I get what I want and I want Pan."  
  
"Oh, really now?" A playful voice asked from the doorway. "I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch for awhile."  
  
"But, Marron!" Trunks whined. "I love you! You know that, right? Didn't last night mean anything to you?"  
  
They all burst out giggling as Marron joined the group, sitting down in Trunks' lap. Bra and Goten appeared at the door, looking at the assortment of people on the bed and, with a glance at eachother, ran towards the people and jumped onto them.  
  
"Oof! Goten, you pig! You weigh an ass load!" Trunks yelled as his and Marron's combined weight dug into him.  
  
The bed, being as old as it was, collapsed with the added weight. They all started laughing harder when they got over their shock. Pan looked over at Jon kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"Clearly your bed wasn't made for parties!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well how about we try yours?" Trunks yelled back.  
  
They all looked towards the door as they heard a snort, clearly from Vegeta. "Hers definetly won't uphold, it's still lying on the floor from the last slumber party."  
  
"Wow, Vegeta! You're actually bing funny!" ChiChi said from beside him.  
  
Everyone laughed. "How about we finish off this celebration with a bit of food?" Bulma asked from behind Vegeta.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trunks said.  
  
"I'm up for it." Pan and Bra sang out together.  
  
"Let's go!" Videl cheered as she led the mob of people out of the house and into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't long, but I think I got my point acrossed. I know I didn't go all the way to like the honey moon and everything, but....yeah. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this and tell me what ya think. Please, please, please review! I would love you so much if you did! Thanks so much for reading! By the way, if ya have a better title for this chapter, tell me! This was the only one I could think of, mainly because I thought that chapter was quite.......interesting! Lol! Love ya'll!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


End file.
